


Hunger

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No idea if I tagged this right. There's also mentions of eating people.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if I tagged this right. There's also mentions of eating people.

He’s always had the underlying hunger. There was even a time he thought he might have been a vampire; but it wasn’t just blood he aimed for. Sometimes he ate the flesh that he tore off as well.

He also had the unfortunate habit of taking a portion of the spinal cord as a souvenir, with nerves and tendons attached.

Even after he managed to piece together enough of his heritage, he was unable to figure out why he had such a problem – that thankfully had subdued after many centuries.


End file.
